


Hey Cowboy

by tr_ash101



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bad Smut, Cute, Fluff, Foreplay, Gay, Gay Sex, Horny, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: Trevor's attempts at "subtle" foreplay. Unfortunately for him, Michael just wants to sit down with a glass of wine and read. But Trevor isn't taking no for an answer. My first Smut. Probably terrible. I'm honestly sorry, and please, tell me what you think. Michael POVOnly Mature because of sexual content. If it's overrated, leave a comment





	Hey Cowboy

  _Marie: Oh Georgie, how I mourned him!_

_George: So did I!_

_Marie: I love you George!_

_George: I love you Marie!_

I read the dreary screenplay absentmindedly, and recalled the days of the Vinewood classics, but knowing Solomon, this is dramatic gold to him. God, I miss when movies were art, and not cash grabs. I'm not saying this is killing the art of human creativity, but it's pretty damn close. I poured myself another glass of fine Italian red wine, I would need it to get through this screenplay. 

 Trevor sauntered into the bedroom, wearing his dirty white briefs. "Hey Cowboy." He jumped on the bed, nuzzling his face in my neck, his breath was hot and steamy against my skin.   

 I didn't look up from the stack of stapled paper, tonight wasn't exactly the best time. "I'm working T." 

 "I noticed Sugar Tits." Trevor bit my neck seductively, waiting for a response. Trevor slowly pulled off his briefs, and sneakily reached for my pants.   

 "I need to finish this Trevor." I smacked his wandering hand away, earning me a genuine glare. Trevor smirked, and his eyes shone with something akin to determination and horniness. 

 "Mikey..." Trevor trailed off, sliding his hands up my bare legs. I continued to read through the forced love triangle illustrated on the page, doing my best to keep a straight face. The tactic to ignore him clearly wasn't working to well, as he kept moving up, biting and kissing my neck with an open mouth. He definitely wasn't letting it go.  

 "Trevor!" He looked up, green eyes wide with mock innocence. 

 "Yes Darling?" Trevor chuckled, putting my wine glass on the bedside table, eyeing the bulge in my boxers intently.

 "Can I please, just have twenty goddamn minutes to work?" I was losing what little patience I had rapidly, as Trevor pushed the stack of mediocre text off the bed, and sunk his teeth softly into my earlobe. Blood started to rush up to my head, and the room suddenly became boiling.  

 "It won't take long, I can do the heavy lifting..." Trevor whispered in my ear, licking my red-hot cheek, his hands had already slipped into my boxers, moving at a steady rhythm. 

 At this point, I was just having a bit of fun with Trevor's ever so apparent neediness. "What if Tracey comes home and hears us?" 

 "She won't be home for hours, you can moan all you want Cupcake." Trevor responded, simpering pathetically. I felt it was time to concede. I sat up, unbuttoning my pants, stripping down to my cobalt boxers, pulling my polo shirt over my head, revealing my not-so-perfect chest. He wears me down every time, and tonight was no exception. 

 "If you want it so bad Trevor, I'll give it to you."  Trevor ripped off my boxers, and kissed me roughly on the lips, his emerald eyes shone beautifully. It suddenly hit me how lucky I was for him to just be here holding me, but Trevor sucking on my neck was enough to occupy my attention. He arched over the bed, and I followed, in a sort of semen fused trance. I kissed his back, and left love-bites here and there. My cock was fully erect, and Trevor was oozing with strange sex appeal, and I was marveled at his perfect chest.

 "Ride me Cowboy?" Trevor asked, his voice low and husky. I took a deep breath, and smiled as Trevor closed his eyes in anticipation. That crazy bastard makes every time feel like the first. My cock carefully penetrated his anus, while Trevor moaned at the top of his lungs. I groaned in response, going harder with each thrust. I reached his prostate, and Trevor was louder than ever.

 "Oh... Oh Mikey..." I smiled, as a sinning wildfire coursed through my veins, my brain was vacant. Energy shot through my body, and I kept moving, even though my breath was running out. I couldn't hold on for much longer, but Trevor's sharp intakes and moans made me continue. It felt like my cock was made of pure adrenaline and ecstasy, while Trevor was quivering, and biting his lip. 

 I finally pulled out, my cock oozing with a white gush of semen. Trevor looked satisfyingly smug, with an I-told-you-it'd-be-great expression, as I fell back on the bed, completely tired out. That was better than Amanda, better than any thousand dollar hooker I've come across in my life. I took a second to catch my breath, settling myself in my side of the shared bed. 

 "I love you Mikey." Trevor nuzzled back into my neck, giving me a kiss on the cheek, turning off the lamp. For those blissful minutes, staring into his shamrock eyes, there was nothing else in the room, or Los Santos, or anywhere at all.

 "That was amazing T." I responded dreamily, both of us in our shared little world. 

 "I aim to please Sugar." I felt him smile against my cheek, haphazardly. Trevor shut his leaf-green eyes, his dark brown hair messily tousled. The screenplay laid in a pile on the ground, completely forgotten. 


End file.
